


Fly Away

by SaboJake1995



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaboJake1995/pseuds/SaboJake1995
Summary: Jake Park's memories recovered in the fog by The Observer. These memories detail Jake's experience in college before leaving civilization behind forever. Jake thought he would be trapped in his father's grasp where he would never truly be able to learn about himself. However, that did change, if only for the briefest of moments. Our connections are what shape us, mold us, and ultimately destroy us. For Jake Park, it was no exception.
Relationships: Jake Park/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at writing a memory log style fic for a character in Dead By Daylight. I felt that Jake had been overlooked CONSTANTLY in terms of getting a lore expansion through a tome. I made sure to take what was established about Jake in-game and set the scene of what he was like before going off-grid and eventually taken by the entity. I hope you enjoy it! Constructive feedback is welcome! Thank you.

Jake Park: Fly Away

Memory 112: "You're going, and that's final!" Jake's dad yelled across the table, and whether Jake wanted to or not, he would attend business school and be groomed into the next successor of his family's business. Jake looked down at his food, ignoring his dad's piercing stare being so careful not to even breathe too loud at the dinner table. "Posture, dear." A soft voice echoed, his mother, ever so proper being the velvet glove to his father's iron fist of expectations. His brother, ever the family pride, sat across from Jake, quietly eating with perfect posture. "If they wanted a goddamn heir, ask the son who's a natural bootlicker," Jake thought to himself; he had already graduated with honours from Yale, they could throw him in the business right now and have everything they wanted. Instead, they waste their time trying to maintain the illusion of unity. Jake quickly finished his dinner and slipped back to his room to pack while the maids tidied up the table. His academics were mediocre at best, but he would be forced to attend a Harvard business program thanks to his father's connections. He finished packing and sat at the edge of his bed, "maybe being away from that demanding asshole would do me some good," Jake thought to himself. 

Memory 113: Jake entered his dormitory, greeted with the scent of body odor mixed with cologne. Some were trying too hard or too little. Either way, no one was their true selves, losing themselves to the pressure of college by overcompensating or losing themselves entirely to the carefree life, knowing they'll never have to put in an honest day's work. He enters his bedroom with one twin-sized bed and a dresser on the other side of this cramped room with only a small window at the center to let some air inside. He sets his bag down and begins to unpack with the sounds of students mingling below him. From what Jake could hear, it was mostly boasting of their family names "My dad is a senator," "My mom is the CEO of blah blah blah" Jake sharply exhaled; he was not free from this environment of elitists, where wealth and status are all that matters. Glancing out the window, he saw a small blue bird perched comfortably on a tree branch as the autumn leaves blew softly around it, carelessly chirping, not a care in the world. Jake turned around and kept unpacking. A carefree life is beyond his reach, and it felt like it always would be that way for him.

Memory 114: Waking up for classes was the biggest obstacle. Jake would roll out of bed, put on some clean clothes, tie his hair up, and attend class, but his mind was anywhere else. Jake was a couple of minutes late, getting his usual backseat with a cup of strong coffee before hearing the professor call on him, "Mr. Park!" Jake quickly glanced over to meet the balding professor, "your exam marks. "Jake took the professor's paper and returned to his seat. "D," usually Jake would shrug off a low grade; after all, this path was not his choice. However, to get kicked out of school would be to return to his father's iron grip, to have every part of his life micromanaged, and hear his endless scolding. The professor called him to his office after class, "I can tell you're not interested in being reprimanded, Mr. Park, but I wanted to offer you a chance to improve your grades for the remainder of the term." Jake nodded, "There are some new tutors that can help with getting you set up for success. I can tell that you don't want to fail but have trouble focusing." Jake was silently thinking to himself, "Why does he care? Professors at Ivy league schools don't get this invested in their student's success." Then it dawned on him, "He's on father's payroll" He was keeping tabs on Jake even here. Thinking quickly, Jake accepted the tutoring, to fail and go back to that manor with nothing but fake smiles and bone-breaking expectations would be more torturous than pushing through school. At least here, his father's prying eyes were only on him for a limited time.  


Memory 115: Taking a Saturday to revise his school work was the last thing Jake wanted to do, but the anxiety he felt about returning home outweighed taking a usual stroll around the nearby park. Jake was escorted to a room with a table and two chairs by the secretary and instructed that his tutor would be with him shortly. Taking a quick glance at his cellphone, he realized that he was actually a few minutes early, rare for Jake. It wasn't long before the door opened and someone entered. Jake turned his head to meet a slim, casually dressed young man, his eyes a warm dark hazel, his smile gentle and inviting. "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Stephen, and I'll be your tutor." He raised his hand to shake Jake's. "Hi, I'm Jake." Jake raised his hand to shake his.

Stephen put down his books and took a seat next to him. "You're in the intro classes?" Stephen said, looking at Jake's textbook. Jake nodded, "well, it shouldn't be a problem, I took it last year, so I'm fairly familiar with the material." As Stephen looked over his work, offering advice and new methods to solve the equations, Jake could not take his focus off of him. For once, someone talked to him as an equal, with respect, not expecting him to change or immediately do as he was told. It was enough to be asked if he understood and if he was doing okay that Stephen had nearly broken Jake's stoic exterior. Jake never really had anyone he could talk to that felt like an equal. His childhood was filled with private schools and nothing but extracurricular activities his father demanded from him, leaving little room for him to interact with other children outside of school. When the session finished, and Jake was back in his dorm, he could not suppress his emotions any longer, and he laid face down on his pillow for hours, quietly sobbing.

Memory 116: The tutoring was probably the only academic activity Jake enjoyed in the few months he attended college. Stephen had really helped him with his studies and was the only person that waved at him in the halls though they did not really know much about each other. "Jake Park!" the professor's booming voice interrupting Jake's daydreaming, "your test" Jake examined his score, A-. Jake could barely contain his excitement and sent a quick text to Stephen, "You free?" "Yeah, just getting a coffee from The Last Drop. Everything okay?" "Yes, I'll meet you there. Have news." Jake quickly walked to the small coffee shop just off campus and entered to see Stephen at a table scrolling through his phone. "What's the news, Jake?" Without a word, Jake slid his test to him. "This is amazing! Good work!" Jake was slightly taken aback; praise was not something he was familiar with, but a small smile spread across his face nonetheless. "We gotta celebrate. You free Saturday after tutoring?" "Yeah, but I'll probably have to take a call from my parents after we're done. It's my birthday that day." Stephen paused, "We DEFINITELY have to celebrate now, Park. There's an excellent pub just up the block. You like wings?" As Jake and Stephen planned out their Saturday night plans, Jake couldn't stop feeling an overwhelming sense of joy. He had never had anyone take him out for his birthday before; the most he got was a small dinner before his father left for his next meeting and few hollow happy birthdays from the staff at his parent's house. After a couple of hours of talking, their plans were set in stone, and Stephen got up from his seat, "I have to go to class, but we should hang again in between classes." "I'd like that," Jake replied as he watched Stephen leave. This feeling of excitement was something new, and for once, he was looking forward to something.

Memory 117: "Happy birthday, sweetie! Hope you're doing well." "Thanks, mom." Jake casually chatted with his mom after tutoring, updating her on everything going on in his life. If he didn't, several calls would come in the following week, asking about any details he may have failed to mention. "Your dad says, happy birthday too. He's just in a meeting." "Too busy to even send a text?" "Jake." his mother said sternly. "Sorry, tell him I said hi." Jake was saying anything to get his parents off his back, just for a few days to give him some peace. Finally, they said their goodbyes, and Jake met up with Stephen. "Ready to go?" Stephen said with a friendly smile. Jake noticed the small gift bag he was carrying, "You really shouldn't have." "It's just a little something, you're kicking ass in your classes, and it's your birthday. C'mon, let's go." A couple of beers, some good food, and a few rounds of pool later, and they were sharing another drink together when Stephen smiled and handed him the bag. "Okay, open it" Jake looked inside and pulled a white scarf; it was warm and soft. "I noticed you take a lot of walks through the park. I live in an apartment nearby, and my window faces the park. I've seen you a few times. You look like you're at peace there." Jake remained silent, still staring at the scarf. "With winter coming, I hope it'll help keep you warm on those walks." Jake was speechless. No one ever gave him a gift based on what he liked. It was always new suits or books to push him into his father's line of thinking. "I- I love it, thank you, thank you so much," Jake said quietly. Stephen reached out his arms and gave Jake a hug, maybe it was the alcohol making him act friendlier than usual, but Jake didn't care and let himself slip into the hug. It was warm, comfortable, and safe, if only for a few seconds. Stephen pulled away. "Up for another game?" Jake nodded, "I’m gonna kick your ass this time.”

Memory 118: Stephen and Jake were nearly inseparable. The two could usually be found at a table outside on a nice day, casually chatting while going over schoolwork in between classes. Jake’s grades continued to rise, and he felt happy for a change. He still had to deal with his parents continually calling and acting professionally around any faculty as he did not know who was or wasn’t on his father’s payroll. “So, a new horror movie came out last week.” Stephen’s voice brought Jake back to reality. “I never asked if you liked horror.” Jake shrugged. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen a horror movie.” Jake had told Stephen about his more sheltered upbringing shortly after his birthday. “Oh, well, would you like to?” “Yeah, sure. What day? What theatre?” “Oh, it’s out of theatres. I’m gonna watch it on Netflix at my place.” Jake paused. He hadn’t been to his place yet. Stephen had waved to him from his window when he was on his walks through the park. “Sounds like fun.” That weekend, Jake picked up a six-pack and headed over. Stephen made popcorn for them and threw on The Woman in The Rabbit Mask. It was about a Russian woman who slaughtered countless soldiers in the Red Forest and kidnapped little girls while humming an eerie lullaby. Stephen was a bit jumpy while Jake was composed and found the movie interesting. A jump-scare sent Stephen into Jake, and he was a little taken aback. “You okay?” “Yeah, sorry, jump-scares get me every time.” Stephen laughed it off. “I’ll protect you.” Jake said, “Promise?” Stephen smiled as he playfully laid his head on Jake’s lap. “Promise,” Jake replied as he lowered his head to meet Stephen’s almost instinctively. The kiss was warm, sweet, and gentle. Jake had kissed a girl he had a crush on back in high school, but this felt right, if for a few moments as if the pressures his father had put on him did not exist, and he was finally able to breathe peacefully.

Memory 119: “You snore like a bear” Stephen chuckled. “Really? Did I wake you?” Jake replied, his head resting gently on Stephen’s chest. “Yeah, for like 2 seconds, then you went back to being quiet and peaceful.” Jake smiled, stretched, and gave Stephen a light peck on the cheek, then the neck. “Y’know, I have to get to class at some point….” Jake playfully grinned. “Yeah, but I like you here. You make a nice pillow.” Stephen laughed, “Oh, is that what I am, Jake?” The two laid there in each other’s arms for just a few minutes longer before Stephen got dressed and ready for his class. “Catch you in the usual spot, Jake?” “Wouldn’t miss it.” Jake was absolutely beaming. He had never felt such happiness as he walked back to his dorm to shower; he couldn’t get that small grin off of his face. Though it was only beginning with him and Stephen, Jake couldn’t stop himself from getting hopeful for the future. It was uncharted territory for sure, but it was something new that he embarked on himself, not for his parents but for him. As Jake approached Stephen at the usual table, he thought to himself, “I’m finally living in the moment, and there’s nowhere I’d rather be.”  


Memory 120: Jake was waiting for Stephen at the usual pub to celebrate the winter break before both would fly home for the holidays. Stephen walked in, shivering, “it’s really coming down out there” a light blizzard was heading their way, nothing too serious. “So, how did your exams go?” Stephen said as he removed his coat, “I think I passed them all, actually.” Jake said with a small chuckle of disbelief, “I knew you could do it! I’m so fucking proud of you!” Stephen seemed almost happier than he was. Jake wanted to bring him close and kiss him to thank him. Jake’s grades wouldn’t have increased had it not been for Stephen agreeing to tutor him, but they had to keep their romance a secret. Stephen could lose credibility as a tutor, and Jake’s dad could find out. The night was fantastic, a few drinks, a couple of games of pool, and Stephen asked him back to his place to wind down with some movies. It had been a whole new world for Jake to live freely and unrestricted like this. As Jake and Stephen left the bar, the snow fell ever so softly. The air was crisp yet mildly refreshing as the two ventured back to Stephen’s apartment. 

The snow began picking up to a near-violent pace. It became hard to see, the walk was short, so it shouldn’t be a problem. Suddenly lights appeared, and sounds of a car violently skidding on the road could be heard. Jake felt a massive push, hitting the snowbank, and then the sound, that god awful sound of the car colliding with something. Jake got up in a panicked daze. He could only see red across the gentle white snow, there laid Stephen. He wasn’t moving, covered in blood. “God no, please God no…” Jake ran to him. “Stephen! P- please! Don’t leave me!” A small twitch and Stephen coughed up blood, looking up at Jake. “Ja..ke?” The faintest of smiles traced his lips before he went limp, and his eyes were lifeless.

Memory 121: Jake hadn’t said much in the days leading up to Stephen’s funeral. He was putting on his black suit before he heard his phone ring. It was his mom, he answered. “Honey? Are you okay? You weren’t on your flight?” “I’m not coming home right now. I told you that.” Jake meekly replied, “I know, but we talked about this. The holidays are important to your father and his compa-“ Before she could finish, the phone was taken from her, and an angry voice greeted Jake on the other end. “Where the hell are you?” Jake knew that demanding tone anywhere “I already told you, dad, I’m not coming home at the usual time, I’ll be there on Christmas Eve and” Before Jake could finish, he heard, “Do you have any idea how foolish this year’s holiday cards will look? How will my employees see me? Investors? They’ll all ask what happened to my second son, and I’ll have to inform them constantly that he decided to stay behind to mourn some common boy who had to tutor him because he lacks any sort of drive in life.” Jake’s fists were balled up, his breathing heavy, his teeth grating, all the resentment had been boiling to this point, and Jake exploded. “Y’know what, father? You can go fuck yourself with the sharpest turkey carver there is.” The words hissed out of Jake’s mouth with the full weight of all his pent-up hatred. “That’s what I think of your goddamn Christmas! I don’t give two shits about your goddamn company, your employees, or ANY of you! I honestly wish that you were in that fucking casket instead of him. At least then I could have some happiness. I’m done with your shit, don’t expect me home, now or ever.” Jake hung up his phone and turned it off. The funeral was full of people sobbing. Stephen was loved by many. A small woman, looking to be in her fifties, walked up to Jake. She reminded him of Stephen. “You must be Jake.” She said, fighting back her tears. “He talked a lot about you. You made him very happy. Thank you for looking after my little boy.” Jake hugged the drowning woman as she clung to his arms, his mind anywhere but here.

(Cinematic: Jake leaves the funeral, returning to the park where the accident occurred, throwing his phone into the nearly frozen lake, breaking a sheet of ice. Next frame, Jake has his suitcase of clothes as he hops on a moving train staring blankly ahead, looking down only to look at the one photo he has of him and Stephen.)


End file.
